Question: $ -100\% + 1.95 - \dfrac{14}{40} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -1 $ $ -\dfrac{14}{40} = -0.35$ Now we have: $ -1 + 1.95 - 0.35 = {?} $ $ -1 + 1.95 - 0.35 = 0.6 $